Escort Cas Shy Dean
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Destiel


"Hello. My name is Castiel, the agency gave me your number. I believe you requested an escort for tomorrow night?"

"Shit…I-I think my brother played a prank on me..I mean not that I'm deny-shit." Dean was rambling now; but was he really about to take up an escort?! New low, Winchester, he thought to himself.

"Your… brother played a prank on you?" Castiel asked, frowning deeply. Wow. Seriously? They were getting prank calls now, too? Like, really? He rolled his eyes. Did people not have anything better to do with their time? "Well, I… didn't know that. Obviously. Huh… I'll just hang up and tell the agency, I suppose. I'm sorry."

"No no wait, stop! I'm sorry. I would still-still love to take you up on your offer…just due to the inconvenience!" He added hastily.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "So… you do need an escort for tomorrow night?" he asked. This was confusing, really. So it wasn't a prank? Was this guy just embarrassed he had called, or something? "Well, I'm free, but you're sure you want to pay for a service you didn't request?"

Honestly, it sounded like the poor guy could use the money. "Well, what are the rates?"

"I'll send you a text with all the rates. Or an email, if you want. I'm in front of my computer right now. So you can give it a look," Castiel said, turning towards his computer. "But again, you don't have to feel like you have to just because your brother played a prank. I'm sure I'd find another client."

Dean frowned. "Let's just look at the rates." he said, in a final sort of tone.

"Okay, then," Castiel said, sending the email. After all, if the guy wanted to waste his own money on something he hadn't requested, Castiel wasn't about to complain. "I sent an email to you now."

"Glad to hear it." Dean tried to sound genuine. He had mixed thoughts on the situation. He should have known Sam would have done something like this; knowing Sam, it would have been out of support now that Dean had come out to Sam over a month ago. He scrolled through the rates. 'Not too bad…' he thought. "You're on," he told the man on the phone. "Castiel, was it? I'm Dean."

"Hello, Dean. It's nice to meet you. Or well, it will be when we finally meet," Castiel said, chuckling a little. "So, do you need me to come with you somewhere? Or…?"

"Oh. Um…" Dean gave it a thought. "I guess a bar wouldn't be too bad."

"Dean, if you don't have anywhere you want to be in particular, it's not necessary for you to spend more money. We can just meet at a hotel, or something," Castiel said. "If you really have extra money you desperately want to spend, I could ask someone else to come with me. If you're into that."

Dean felt a blush arising on his face. "J-Just you, is fine. And yeah. A hotel sounds good."

"Okay, then. Do you have a preference for the hotel?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can just book it, and then text me the address."

"Will do. Uh, thanks."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm looking forward to meeting you tomorrow," Castiel said with a smile. "Whatever hotel you choose, you'll find me in the hall, with a blue rose in my hands. Okay?"

"Okay. See you."

Dean pulled up to the hotel in his car. 'Man up, Winchester.' he thought, 'you're paying for this after all. Might as well have a good time" Castiel was waiting in the hall, just as he had said he was, waiting for this Dean guy to show up. If he was going to show up at all. He had seemed very nervous on the phone…Finally, Dean approached the hallway and saw the man with with the blue rose. It matched his eyes perfectly.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel said.

"H-Hi. How're you?" Now he was making small talk with an escort?!

Castiel smiled when he saw the man walking towards him - and wow, so he was very, very beautiful. Not the kind of man you'd expect to call an escort. "Hello Dean," he said. "I'm fine. And you?" he asked, seeing that he was as nervous as the previous night. "Why don't we go upstairs? Maybe order something to drink?"

Dean smiled. "Sounds good." They checked in, and went upstairs, not saying a single word.

"So… Dean," Castiel said when they were upstairs, giving him a smile. "Would you like to get something to drink? And talk? Or go straight to…?"

"Drinks." Dean said immediately. Castiel nodded.

Castiel grabbed something from the minibar and handed a small bottle to Dean, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'll go out on a limb and say this is your first time with an escort."

Dean smirked. "That obvious, huh?" he took a swig out of the bottle that turned out to be whiskey. His favorite.

"Yes. You're a nervous wreck," Castiel said, chuckling a little. "Breathe. Just pretend I'm someone you picked up at some bar."

Dean let out a breath. "I don't really uh…" he looked up at Castiel. "Let's just say I'm new to this" he took another sip

"What do you mean, new to this?" Castiel asked, frowning. He didn't think this gorgeous man would be a virgin. Surely that couldn't be what he meant.

"I just came out, I'm not even fully out." Dean admitted. "Only a few people know..so, when its comes to guys I.."

"Oooh," Castiel said, nodding a little. "So this is your first time with a guy. Well… there's no need to be nervous. The mechanics aren't all that different, I assure you." Dean nodded once and took another sip.

"Look. I realize you probably don't exactly need a sex talk or anything. But…" Castiel shrugged. "I just so happen to have a lot of experience. So if you have questions…"

"Can..can we just talk? For a while, at least?"

"Of course we can. We can talk about whatever you want," Castiel said with a soft smile. "No pressure."

"So, how'd you get into this life?" Great, he was going all Catcher in the Rye on this guy; he hoped that Castiel wouldn't take it personally, he clearly didn't imply it that way

"Well. It's pretty simple, actually. I needed money, and this was a quick and easy way to make them," Castiel said, shrugging and giving Dean a smile. "It's a lot less horrible than people assume it is."

"Yeah I bet.."

"It's true, really," Castiel said, smiling a little and shrugging again. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Me and my brother we travel around…helping people. It's a tough, thankless job, honestly."

"Wow. That… doesn't sound pleasant," Castiel said, reaching over to take Dean's hand. "I'm glad I can maybe make this one night nice for you."

Dean let the man squeeze his hand. "Yeah, it's hard to think of yourself in situations like the ones we face though. Which is why it's taken me so long to come out or whatever."

"Okay," Castiel said, not asking anything more, because he was under the impression Dean didn't really want to talk about his job. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Well… if you could do one thing with me tonight, forgetting about my rates and everything. What would it be?" Castiel asked. "Apart from regular sex, of course."

"Honestly? Talk to you…" Man up, Winchester! He thought to himself again

Castiel laughed. "Dean, I couldn't charge you anything for that. I would never."

"I know.." Dean was starting to realize how dumb how sounded, "but i think it's important to just talk to someone who…gets it? You know?"

"Okay, then," Castiel said, lying down on the bed. "Sounds like I've just gotten off the clock. Working day over. We're talking."

Even Dean was taken aback. "Wow, really?"

"Really," Castiel assured him, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Come here. Make yourself comfortable, and let's talk."

Dean smiled and took a final pull of his bottle. He then sat down next to Castiel. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. You should pick a topic, since you're the one who wanted to talk," Castiel said, shrugging. "But if you want to talk about… I don't know. Sex, or coming out or anything… I can give tips, and I can actually maybe help with any doubt or anything you might have."

"How accepting were people of you?"

"Not very," Castiel said, sighing a little. "Or well, my father wasn't. At all. And a couple of my brothers. But… two of my brothers did accept me, and… I have a lot of friends."

Dean nodded in understanding. "That's good. My..my parents are dead, and my lifestyle makes it hard to keep friends. My brother is accepting though, so that's-that's what matters."

"Your brother sounds like an amazing person," Castiel said, squeezing Dean's hand. "Are you ever very curious to experience sex with a guy? Or kissing a guy?"

"Both, but … " he trailed off as Castiel squeezed his hand again

"But?" Castiel asked, rubbing his thumb over Dean's knuckles. "You're scared?"

"Nervous, more like.."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Castiel asked. "Off the clock. We're just two people kissing." Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. Castiel nodded back, smiling softly as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean's. His lips were soft, but the kiss was rough. Dean opened his mouth to deepen it. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, trying to get him to relax as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dean reached out and ran his hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel let Dean take the lead, pressing a little closer to him.

After a while, Dean pulled apart. "How was that?" he grinned

"It's great," Castiel said, chuckling a little. "How was it for you? It was your first kiss with a guy."

"Amazing! It was just..right, you know?"

"I know," Castiel said, pressing a small kiss on the tip of Dean's nose. "It only gets better from here."

Dean smiled.


End file.
